Edge of Eternity
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Narcissa and Hermione have a late night conversation.


**Title:** Edge of Eternity  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hermione/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 472  
 **Summary:** Narcissa and Hermione have a late night conversation.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Melania Black - Bronze - Prompts Used - Try, Family, Hopeless, Unhappy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **February Event - My Love - Prompt Used - 27. "I will love you until the last rose dies." / "But one is fake." / "And, therefore, will never die." (dialogue) [15 points]

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Hopscotch - paper (Word), Lumos (Spell) book (object)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Prompts Used - Pairing: Hermione/Narcissa / Said: Uttered / Said: Queried / Said: Told / Said: Trilled / Said: Clarified / Said: Babbled / Said: Vowed / Adjective: Red / Adjective: Ancient / Adjective: Deepest / Adjective: Whole / Noun: Heart / Noun: Wish / Noun: Rose / Noun: Match / Noun: Vase / Noun: Couple / Noun: Endeavor / Noun: Family / Friends: Lover / Romance Title: Edge of Eternity

 **200 characters in 200 days challenge:** 2\. Hermione

 **Hermione Pairing Competition:** Hermione/Narcissa

* * *

Hermione chose a book from the top shelf.

She knew she should put on some light as the minimal light wasn't conducive to reading, but she enjoyed bathing in the darkness. At one time, right after the war ended, Hermione had feared the dark, but now she found comfort in it.

She had been unhappy. Her family was in Australia, and although she had tried everything she could do bring back their memories, she had done too good of a job Obliviating them, and to reverse it might have damaged their minds. It was a hopeless endeavor so she had sadly let them go on thinking they were a childless couple.

Although the Weasleys and Harry had been a makeshift family of sorts for her, she desperately wanted her own family.

She and Ron were over, and she hadn't been sure if her deepest wish would come true.

Then Narcissa Malfoy divorced Lucius after he was sent to Azkaban and her name reverted back to Narcissa Black.

Hermione had spent a lot of time with Narcissa at the Ministry and found out that not only was the older woman beautiful, but she was intelligent and determined. Hermione loved her conversations with Narcissa and never wanted to stop having them. She knew she had found her match and hoped Narcissa felt the same connection.

Thankfully...

"Lumos," a voice she knew all too well uttered.

Hermione looked up from the ancient looking paper and smiled at Narcissa. "Yes?" she trilled.

"Want are you doing in here?" Narcissa queried.

"Reading. Thinking," Hermione told.

Narcissa waited for Hermione to continue.

Like always, Hermione wasn't able to hold out on her lover. "I'm just thinking about our relationship. I was just thinking about how long it will be until you get bored with the novelty of being with someone your son's age." She babbled and when Narcissa crossed her arms, Hermione's cheeks turned red as she clarified, "You have to admit our relationship is unconventional."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and walked over to a vase that held roses. She placed the vase on the table next to the chair Hermione currently found herself in. "You see this vase?"

Hermione nodded.

"I will love you until the last rose dies," Narcissa vowed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "But one is fake."

Narcissa's fingers brushed Hermione's busy hair away from her face. "And, therefore, will never die. The same as my love."

Hermione wasn't sure if she completely believed someone as angelic and graceful as Narcissa could love Hermione forever, but she wanted to believe it with her whole heart.

She leaned into the gentle fingers, turned her head, and kiseedd the side of the wrist. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too," Narcissa echoed, bending over the armrest to kiss Hermione deeply on the lips.


End file.
